Happy Easter
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Just a little fluffy/smutty daddy Kendall story...


**A/N As it's a holiday weekend, I've been busy and yes I know I've been neglecting my chapter stories, but I will be super busy most likely for the rest of my day, but you have my solemn promise that I will 100% be sure updating tomorrow, if I can't manage it tonight. Happy Easter everyone...yeah I know the title sucks, but whatever :P**

"I'll be down in a minute, just gotta go to the bathroom real quick", Kendall sits up in bed next to me and throws the blankets off.

"Okay", I whisper and kiss him before getting up and tip-toeing downstairs. Tomorrow is Easter and our four year old daughter Adriana is sleeping, so we have to get up and do the whole Easter Bunny thing.

I silently make my way to the coat closet next to the front door and take out the basket with plastic filled eggs, ranging from stickers to little pieces of kids' jewelry, and small trinkets little girls like. I start hiding them around, and it's only a few minutes later when something soft and furry comes up behind me while I'm bent over placing an egg on the corner of the couch, causing me to jump back and scream, startled. I spin around and come face to face with the Easter Bunny.

"What do you think babe?", my husband's voice comes from underneath the white suit, making me giggle slightly.

"I think you need a good waxing, especially your back", I joke. "Where did you get that from and what are you doing?"

"Carlos is gonna come over tomorrow wearing it and I just thought it'd be fun to try it on", he shrugs under the suit. "But man it's hot in here".

I chuckle again until I hear tiny footsteps descending the stairs and Adriana calls out, "Mommy". I turn around and freeze in place as her foot hits the landing. "Oh my gosh!", her hands fly up to cover her mouth. "It's the Easter Bunny!"

"Yeah honey", I go take her hand, intent on dragging her off into the kitchen. "He was just hiding the eggs. But he has to go now, and deliver stuff to other kids". With a nod towards the 'Bunny', he nods and waves back before disappearing out the front door.

My daughter grabs my arm and jumps up and down excitedly. "I really saw the Easter Bunny mom", she starts giggling, making a big smile cover my face.

"Yup, you did baby. So what are you doing down here?", I question.

"Well I heard you scream and I got thirsty so I came down for a drink", the green eyes identical to her father's stare up at me.

"Oh okay", I lift her up and set her on the counter next to the sink, then grab a glass and fill it halfway with milk and hand it to her. "After this, you have to go back to bed, though." I've gotta figure out a way for Kendall to get back in the house without Adriana finding out it was him in that Bunny suit.

"Yeah", she smiles with her milk moustache. I smooth her hair back off of her face and watch my angel drinking, when all of a sudden the garage door leading to the house comes open and Kendall comes in wearing just sweatpants.

"Daddy", Adriana tilts her head at him. "What were you doing?"

"Mommy thought she heard a cat outside so I went to check it out", Kendall comes to stand beside me. I sigh with relief, glad he was able to pull out an excuse so quickly.

"Oh", her eyes widen. "Did you find one?"

"No sweet pea, I didn't", he shakes his head and inches toward her. "Don't you think you ought to get back to bed now though?"

"Ughhhh", she whines and juts out her lower lip that turns her father to mush and gets her anything she wants.

"It's late Adriana", Kendall looks at the clock. "It's two thirty and me and mommy are tired and need to get back to bed, too."

Our daughter's lips turn up to one side in thought. "Will you read me my favorite book?"

"Yeah, honey. I'll do that", I answer and reach for her when she shakes her head.

"I want daddy to read it. I like when he does the king's voice", she informs us.

I look at Kendall in curiosity, and he nods. "Daddy it is, munchkin. Come on, sweetheart", he tickles her sides, making her squeal and giggle, then picks her up.

I watch until they disappear from my view and get out her Easter basket and the new pink bike with sparkling training wheels and a basket on front that she's been wanting, then set them down in front of the fireplace before heading back upstairs.

As I pass her room, I peek in to see Kendall sitting on the edge of her bed, reading about princesses in the magical kingdom and smile at the sight, then continue on to our room, where I climb in the bed and roll over on my side to get situated.

Several minutes later I feel my husband slide in behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. I wait a moment to hear his breathing slow down, but it doesn't. Instead, he moves his legs around restlessly then begins nuzzling my neck. "Kendall", I whine, it's late.

"But technically it's Easter, don't I get a gift? I didn't see anything in the closet for me", he jokes, making me smile, although I don't let him know this little bit of information.

"I don't know", I respond. I mean, I am tired, but wouldn't exactly be opposed to a lovemaking session right now.

"Well", he raises himself on his elbow and pushes me onto my back, climbing on top of me. He softly presses his lips to my forehead, followed by the tip of my nose, and then to my lips. "It's either a yes or a no", he pulls back so only an inch separates our lips, his eyes pleading with me in the moonlight.

I wind my arms around the back of his neck. "Yes", I whisper, never able to deny my man of anything. He's a hopeless romantic and passionate, so everytime we get intimate, I'm never left unfulfilled.

Shoving the blanket off his back, Kendall leans down to capture my lips while one of his hands nudges the hem of my nightgown up my legs, the tips of his fingers grazing up my skin heats up my blood. It's not long before my breathing picks up and I part my legs for him, giving him more access to where I'm yearning for his touch. Kendall doesn't disappoint, he skims his palm up and down my center, over the top of my panties while I knead his arms, and then his shoulders, turning my head to break the kiss.

"Baby", I take a fresh breath. "I want you now". I allow my hand to slip between our bodies, and sneak inside his boxers to wrap it around his semi-hard erection. Kendall groans out and thrusts himself into my hand repeatedly, his mouth making it's way down my neck now.

His hand ascends my belly and the inside of my nightgown, cupping my breast and caressing the soft tissue while I flick my thumb over the slit of his head, smearing the pre-come around. "Kendall...", I cry out when he tugs at my nipple, sending a sharp pang of pleasure straight to my core.

He removes himself from me and sits back on his knees to pull off my panties, and then his boxers. "I love you", he covers my body with his, nudging my legs further open so he can position himself at my entrance.

"I love you, too", I lace my hand with his, waiting for him to penetrate me but he doesn't. A finger finds my entrance and glides up my slick folds to my clit, circling over the super sensitive bud with a light pressure, making me squirm underneath him.

Kendall knows just how to work me. My brain gets hazy and my legs tremble, I can't stay still. I'm getting ready to fall off the edge when all movements cease and I whimper with disappointment, being left with an ache. "K-", I open my mouth to try to protest, but am cut off by Kendall's cock sliding inside of me excruciatingly slow.

My muscles clamp down around him gratefully and I thread my fingers into his short locks, tugging at the tresses. "So good", he suckles at my neck and grips onto my hip, dragging his lips and teeth all over to anywhere he can reach as he drives into me and pulls out, setting a rhythm that has me keening and wrapping my legs around his back, allowing him deeper penetration.

This also shifts his angle a bit, giving him direct contact with my sweet spot. My nails dig into his skin while my head thrashes back and forth, my throat getting dryer with each meeting of our hips, until I'm coming, my walls pulsating around my man, his continued strokes enhancing my orgasm until I'm left nothing but a sweaty mess, his mouth covering mine to swallow the sounds of my moans.

"That-", I attempt to say but Kendall slams into me roughly, filling me with his seed, his pelvis stuttering it's way through his release, until he slumps against me wearily.

I push his sweaty hair off of his forehead and run my hands down his back, helping his heart to go back to normal until he finds enough strength to roll off of me and wrap his arm around me. "Happy Easter, love", he kisses my cheek.

"Happy Easter to you", I roll onto my side and yawn, while his hold tightens on me and all it takes is the sound of eachother's breathing to lull ourselves back to sleep.


End file.
